


Arthur's Valentine

by LarielAris



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Merthur Secret Valentine 2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielAris/pseuds/LarielAris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hated valentines day, with passion. Sure he always had dates. That was the easy part.  He just never expected to meet his soul mate on Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebrise/gifts), [Merthurkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurkisses/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

 

     Arthur hated valentines day, with passion. Sure he always had dates. That was the easy part. There were plenty of girls and guys that were willing to spend a night with a rich and good looking guy like him. The problem was how could you enjoy a day for love when you really didn't know what love was. He'd never cared for his dates that much. The closest had been Guinevere and they had broken things off and decided they were better as friends. Still that wasn't really love, at least not the love that the poets all spoke of. Arthur was clueless to what that felt like.

 

     Arthur had decided that this valentines day he would give in and finally go to one of Gwaine's anti-valentines parties. He really didn't have the energy to put up with someone he wasn't all that interested in so he hadn't arranged a date for Valentines. That was why he'd let Gwaine talk him into going to his party. As usual Gwaine invited all the single people he knew and threw a big bash at his place. Arthur had heard it was loads of fun, and that there were plenty of hook ups here, not that he was interested in that. He just didn't want to be alone even if he didn't want to be on a date either.

 

      As usual, Arthur arrived fashionably late to Gwaine's part, but then he did to all parties. Though his father had taught him to always be on time for things, never early or late, but for parties Arthur made a point to always be a little late. Only once had he ever been early to a party and that had been a disaster. Of course it was one of his ex-girlfriend's parties so that could have easily been why. Of course ever since then he'd made it a point to be late to parties so it would be in full swing when he got there.

 

      Just as he had expected, Arthur could hear the party the moment he pulled up to Gwaine's house. It was a good thing that Gwaine came from money just like he did and had no neighbors to worry about. Had he had any they would have called the authorities by now from the sounds of thing. Arthur wasn't even sure anyone heard him when he finally rang the door bell.

 

     Just as Arthur was sure no one was going to answer the door, Gwaine did. Gwaine was decked out for the party in true Gwaine fashion, with eyeliner, the tightest leather pants Arthur had ever seen, and a nice silk shirt that wasn't buttoned at all. He had a drink in one hand a a bowl full of what looked like broken heart key-chains.

 

     “Just in time princess.” Gwaine greeted, holding the bowl out to Arthur. “But you did miss the rules for tonight's game. The gist is you take a heart and mingle until you find who's heart matches yours. Hopefully you'll find someone to spend the night with.”

 

      Gwaine jiggled the bowl for good measure before Arthur reluctantly took one with a sigh. Really what could it hurt to play Gwaine's game. It was better than being stuck at some restaurant bored out of his mind. He also knew that kind of people that Gwaine tended to invite to his parties so they were bound to at least be pleasing to look at.

 

     “I highly doubt that. I know your tastes Gwaine.” Arthur said before stepping past Gwaine into the house. As expected from what he head outside, the music was blaring in the living room. Though it was Valentines day the place was pretty packed with people. It seemed that some had even managed to find someone to spend the night with since there were some people already paired off. He could only hope that whomever matched his hear would be interesting or at least good looking to spend the night with.


	2. Capter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me forever, but I've been dealing with some things. I'm back on track and my therapist got me writing again so here is chapter 2 with Merlin. I promise I'll update more often on this one. <3

Merlin, though he was single, absolutely loved Valentines day. He'd never actually been attached on that day before, but to him it wasn't just about that kind of love. When he was little his mom used to always get him something every year and when he got old enough they would make a family thing out of it. He'd even gotten Will involved. 

This was actually the first Valentines day that Merlin was going to be stuck alone. His mom had won a cruise, he wouldn't dream of asking her to miss it for him, and Will, Will had a girlfriend this year to entertain. That left Merlin on his own for Valentines day. It was just luck that Gwaine that came to his rescue. He'd been content to be alone, but changed his mind with enough prodding from his friend. It couldn't hurt to spend it with a bunch of other single people after all. Maybe he'd even get lucky and find someone interesting there. Merlin knew that even if that didn't happen, Gwaine would always keep him company. Though he only thought of Gwaine as a friend, he knew that his friend was more than open to having a different kind of relationship with him. 

Merlin arrived to Gwaine's party early. In fact he got there earlier enough to help Gwaine set up for the party. He wanted to make sure that Gwaine had a spare room for Merlin to crash in. He knew that eventually they would all get taken so he wanted to make sure he had one picked out first and was able to lock the door. Gwaine made sure that all the bedrooms had available keys as he had a habit of trying to get his friends laid. For once Merlin was very grateful for that, even if he didn't plan on spending the night with anyone.

Merlin really wasn't all that surprised by the game that Gwaine sprung on him, it was Gwaine after all. Merlin only hoped that he didn't end up stuck with one of Gwaine's rich prat friends pestering him all night. Sure some of them were rather hot, but looks couldn't make up for some attitudes. 

Most people would think that Merlin was the type of person that didn't enjoy parties, but in fact Merlin enjoyed being out among people. Though Merlin had no problem standing up to anyone that he thought was a bully, mostly everyone seemed to like him. Sure there were a few rogue elements out there, but Merlin tried to get along with just bout everyone. It was because of that easy nature of his that he found plenty of people wanting to try and match their key chains to hims. He was grateful that none of them had matched yet because he had yet to meet someone that got his blood pumping.

It was just as Merlin was making a quick escape from some girls that wanted him to put in a good word with Gwaine that the unthinkable happened. Merlin wasn't watching where he was going as he backed away from the small giggling crowd, and managed to knock right into none other than the one person that Merlin didn't want anything to do with. He wasn't even sure why the other was even here. It was Gwaine's party after all, and though Gwaine had loads of friends, Merlin knew that Valiant was in fact not one of them. 

Rather than get caught up in any kind of problem with Valiant, Merlin made a quick exit towards Gwaine's patio. If he had to he would stand up to Valiant, but he was here to have a good time. Besides, Gwaine's rather fit rugby buddies liked to hang around on the patio. Merlin didn't really know any of them all that well as he'd only met Lancelot a few times, but he knew that they were all rather nice to look at. It was actually just his luck to find Gwaine out there with a very attractive blond.


End file.
